


Angbang Fluffy February Fills

by LadyGaGalion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, angbang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contributions to Angbang Fluffy February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Darkness

_No,_ he says, when the darkness first begins to lure him. _Never._

Yet he protests too harshly, for this is different from anything he has ever experienced. Magnetic. So unlike the dispassionate radiance of the light, which illuminates and permeates all, yet reaches out to none.

The darkness promises nothing—and therefore everything. Slowly he opens to it, allows it to penetrate his aura and coil itself around his heart in sweetly pulsating tendrils black as the void, and for once he feels needed. Singled out. 

Special.

 _Yes,_ he says, as the darkness begins to take root inside him. _Forever._


	2. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Kiss

Mairon’s work was almost done. Another day in Aulë's forge had gone by without interruption. Mairon should have been relieved—pleased, even—for it seemed that Melkor had finally given up on him. Instead, he was indignant and annoyed. Surely he was worth at least another year of pestering.

Suddenly, as he bent over to dip the torc he was forging in a vat of cool water, he froze. Something sparked inside him at the familiar sensation of an intense, penetrating gaze on his back, or more precisely, his backside.

"Do you require something of me, Melkor?" he drawled, silently willing his muscles to relax again.

"Indeed, I do." Melkor stepped further into the cavern. His footsteps were quiet, and when he spoke again he was standing so close behind Mairon that the latter almost dropped his tongs into the water. “But you needn’t do anything. Your presence alone fulfills my needs.”

Mairon snorted. “Right, of course it does.”

“Doubt my words, if that suits you better.” Long fingers brushed along the outside of Mairon's thigh, sending a shiver up his spine. Melkor nodded over his shoulder at the torc. "What’s this, your latest masterpiece?”

_Masterpiece._

A surge of pride coursed through Mairon’s veins, and he allowed his eyes to flutter closed for a moment as he savored the feeling of recognition. Rare were the days when Aulë complimented his craftsmanship. 

Still, feigning nonchalance, he shrugged. "Better ones are yet to come,” he said with quiet determination.

"I am sure,” Melkor replied, his hand now caressing Mairon’s upper arm. There was something in his tone, a hint of interest or maybe even expectation, that made Mairon turn back to look at him. 

His breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. It was as if, in that moment, none but he existed Melkor’s world. A fierce fluttering erupted inside him as the distance closed between. Suddenly Melkor’s lips were pressing against his own.

Mairon had never been kissed before, and he could barely keep his grip on the tongs, let alone figure out what to do next. But slowly Melkor coaxed his mouth open. One set of fingers wound themselves in his hair, while the other wrapped around his throat, squeezing just hard enough that he could feel his own pulse in his neck.

Mairon moaned at the sensation of a warm, wet tongue sliding against his own; its every movement roused a strange and intense coiling low in his belly. When his trousers began to feel tight, he abruptly turned away. 

“Leave me. I still have work to do,” he said, pulling the torc out of the water, and ignored the amused chuckle he received in response. Now more than ever, he wanted Melkor gone, for he didn’t know how to deal with his body’s odd and unexpected reaction. His lips still tingled from the kiss, his neck burned where Melkor’s palm had circled around it, and yet another part of him was feeling far from okay.   
Suddenly, despite the fire burning in the forge, the cavern grew strangely cold. Mairon was alone again, and for the first time in his life he wasn’t sure he wanted to be.


End file.
